


Accidental

by whitexflower



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitexflower/pseuds/whitexflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if that 15 hits kiss is not the first time that they ever kissed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoiler from the last episode of Assassination Classroom , and some from the manga.

After the incident that put almost all class E’s students’ lives in danger, everything went back to normal. Kayano Kaede feels in between relieved and irritated. That moment when Nagisa went against Takaoka- sensei, she is so scared for his well being. Which is weird. And yet she thought that he is just a classmate, her desk mate.

“You’re the one who is in danger the most, nagisa!” She frowned, hearing nagisa’s words. Sure everything went back to normal. Her friends are cured. But still, back then she was worried sick about him!

“Hehehe, sorry–” the bluenette chuckles , scratching the back of his head. Kayano sighed. Why is she so worried about him back then? Her chest tightens and it hurts when she breathes.

This is so stupid, she knows.

“Well since that’s all over! Let’s have some fun!!” Nakamura takes off her P.E uniform, and that also includes Kanzaki and Okuda as well.

“You guys really wear something underneath, huh?” Maehara laughed, while Okajima’s eyes went bright. “This is what i’m talking about! Summer vacation is all about girls in bikinis!” Without letting another warning, okajima takes off his clothes, being literally naked.

The girls freaked out.

                                                                                                                            ♪

“Aah～ Tomorrow we’re going home, huh? ” Kayano lets out a heavy sigh. “ and to think that we didn’t really go on a vacation in this one!” She complained throwing her arms , at the back of her head.

Nagisa chuckles. “ you’re really looking forward for this trip, huh?”

Kayano frowned and steps forward to Nagisa. “Of course I am! Anybody in their right mind, would! I cant believe that we spend our time dealing with that stuffs!”

Nagisa and Kayano are bestfriends. Their classmates thought that they are dating, but in reality they really aren’t. They are close, and Nagisa enjoyed Kayano’s presence around him. She is the only female that he is ever close with. He is glad that he met her. After all, she is the one who gave him this pigtails.

The proof of their friendship.

Kayano has always been insecure about her body proportions. When other girls are really curvy, she is small and her boobs aren’t even big. Just like right now, she is wearing a two piece , and even then she is not attractive. She knows that, but then again it’s the fact.

“But you know, I’m glad that everybody survives!” She smiled. “ i was really worried about you, and the others! ”

Hearing her words, Nagisa’s facial expression just went brighter than before. “ you’re right, i’m glad that everybody is safe too. And i’m glad you’re fine. ”

“Now, now. You don’t have to worry about me! After all, i’m doing very fine!” She mused. “ Besides nobody would harm, or kidnapped me anyway! Ilm not really that attractive.”

Nagisa turns his head towards Kayano. “ that’s not true.” He gives her a warm smile. “ you are very cute, sweet , and beautiful girl. Especially in that outfit.”

Kayano can feel her face burned into different shades of red. Who would ever thought the boy who has always been underestimated because of his feminine looks, can be this masculine? And… kind of cool?

“What are you saying …hahaha!” She sounds a bit embarrassed, stepping a step back only resulting her to tripped and fall back.

“Kayano–whoah!” Nagisa is meaning to pull back kayano but in reflect, Kayano pulled nagisa’s arms instead. Making him to fall down on the top of kayano, and his lips pressing against her.

Kayano could feel her heart is going to burst anytime soon. Her face goes warm, and she could have swear that her face is so red right now. The blunette should have pulled back his face the moment he realized that he is kissing kayano. It wasn’t … just a peck on the lips.

The moment his lips landed on hers, Nagisa could have swear that he should have controlled himself more. He started kissing her, even though he knows that he shouldn’t do it. It’s wrong. Kayano is his best friend!

In all honesty, he thought that kayano would have slapped him or push him away. But no, she didn’t. Kayano replied his kiss. Her lips is so tender, and sweet. Her soft breathing nearly make him go crazy.

“…. ” Nagisa pulled his face away first, his face is so red, that you could even see his ears turning red as well. It was awkward. It needs several minutes for nagisa to break the silence.

“ S-Sorry!!” He immediately gets up from the position, and pulls Kayano to stand up with him. “A-Are you okay?! I’m sorry, i really am sorry!” Looking at Nagisa’s reaction , Kayano only laughed in response.

“Calm down!” She told him. “ it was an accident. Besides, it was kinda my fault too since i pull you down like that!”

Kayano chuckles. “It’s really okay,Nagisa.”

The two of them agreed that they both will forget about this once they got back to the others. One thing that they didnt know that it’s hard to forget about that kiss. Once they got back to the others , both of their faces are red.

“Uwaa, why are you both so red??” A smirk can be seen on Nakamura’s face. “What did you guys do～♪?”

Neither of them said anything but looking from their faces, it’s obvious that something happened.

                                                                                                                                  ♪

One thing for sure, that 15 hits kiss to save Kayano is not the first time they ever kissed.


End file.
